


Returns of A Heart

by LynnKamiya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Being Lost, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lost Love, Lost Mother, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Near Death Experience, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Sexual Fantasy, Strip Tease, Summons, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnKamiya/pseuds/LynnKamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is told from Tifa and Vincent's point of view from the time they meet. Tifa is first and then there's Vincent's. you wish to flame then don't read simple enough yea? Tifa feels this drawn from the person she just met in Nibelhem Mansion what is this she feels for the gunslinger? this is a Tifa and Vincent. some language. In later chapters there are HINTS at M/M and a few other sexual things happening. If you do find this very weird and are offended by it please don't read anymore then you already have............</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returns of A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU of Final Fantasy VII where they meet Vincent and a bond is formed between Tifa Lockhart and the ever misunderstood Ex-Turk is left in this

I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

This is told though Tifa's point of view. Later chapters Vincent's point of view will be added and his will be different and will say so.

Warning there are some cussing in this if you are easy offended please turn back now! later chapters rating will change from T to maybe M not sure yet.

I let out a sigh. I looked ahead of the group to see Cloud and Aerith giggling in front the buggy, I glared out the window while they were driving away from Cosmo Canyon. Looking next to me. I saw Nanaki licking his fur and I looked in the set before me to see Barrett and Yuffie next to him trying to hold her food in but looking to fail. Cait Sith was sitting in a set all by himself because of his size for now.

"We're almost there guys." Cloud said to them in a monotone voice while looking out the window with Aerith's hand on his arm. I just nodded thought he couldn't see it for I knew he was looking at Aerith or out the window.

I looked over to Yuffie. Who in return looked back at me with some type of pity in her eyes. Bitting my lip I taken back to looking out the window thinking to myself. "I don't need anyone's pity, in fact I hate it when they pity me for my feelings for that blond jerk." I thought to myself worrying my bottom lip with my teeth. The grass lands were a beautiful sight to behold letting the beauty give me some type of serenity I felt a whole lot better and as the buggy came to a stop I looked up to see we were at our next stop.

At mine and Clouds home town Nibelhem. As I watched everyone get out of the buggy I was the last to step out and looked to the town of Nibelhem and feel my breathe leave me faster then it fill my lungs and I felt faint. I looked at the town that had been burn down the last time I saw it. I remember the heat of the flames and even the screams of the people that. I had grown up with or had known in the town. What stood before us now was a replacement. It should of have been ashes not standing like it once was before the fire five years ago.

I taken a step before the rest and then I started running into the town before anyone could stop me I ran to my old house and ran inside to see people in black cloaks mumbling about about a man in black cape and Sephiroth also about a Reunion. Then I taken up the stairs as fast as I could and to my old room looking around. Everything the same as I had left it or so in this replacement of this town. Too shocked to move I let small tears find their way down my face. I fly out the room as fast as my legs can carry me to outside to see everyone looking at Cloud wondering what could be going on.

"I'm not lying." Cloud said to them with a tone of just as shocked as I felt. Everyone looked to me and I just put my mask on and smiled to them with a nod and turn to look at the old ShinRa Mansion. I moved away from the group. Going up to the gate looking up at the house that used to be the but of our child hood games. I picked up my courage and walked through the gate and ran into the door before anyone could notice and I looked around in awe at the inter of the ShinRa Mansion.

I looked around the first room and found a note on the floor I bent down to pick it up and read it.

"This is merely a game I thought up of. To get read of that nosy Turk and to get them out of the way, you do not have to play along. You have 20 seconds to to open the safe correctly or no key for you!"

The note said. I felt my blood boil how could someone be so cruel to someone as to lock them in the basement. Taking the note and the hints I noticed a few of them would be quiet easy to find if I looked good enough.

Going to the next room over it had a Great Piano that was down on the floor with a broken leg. As I walked over to the Great Piano I ran my fingers over the keys.

I had always wanted a Great Piano at one point in my life but I stepped away and looked around the room to find the hint and when I found it it said left 10. So I walked back out to the foyer and up the stairs taking a left and to see the atrium and saw a box there so I checked around it and found the number right 36.

I walked out of that room remembering one hint that said to check the floor board so going to the other part of the house and started to walk the hall when I heard a board make a moan and looked down to see the number right 59.

Looking to the back of the note I noticed invisible ink there was a number 97 walking back to the room where the safe was. I walked in and looked at it and thought of the numbers 36, 10, 59, 97 and I have 20 seconds to enter the code. I sit down before the safe and start to enter the code and hear it open to be pushed downstairs by a monster that was red and purple.

I looked around to see if there was easy way to hide from it and found the bottom of the stairs to do just that and waited while the others walk through the door to see the boss standing there as they walked in they started to fight it while I ran back upstairs and grab the key and the Odin Materia.

I was deathly curiosity has to why this man had been locked into the Shin-Ra Mansion basement and for how long I wounder. I run back through to see them fighting the red side so it be a bit before they can make it around the Mansion so I look for the room with the hidden door and found it and watch the door open before me.

I smell the mid do and other things I wish not to know. I look at the steps as it goes down in spiral like stairs. I start walking down them when I hear the door shut behind me and I keep going downstairs as I land at the bottom I look around and find the basement to be creepy right down to the many bones and skulls that I could see in front of me on side of the walls some of them being chained or falling over it almost seem like some creepy madman lived down here.

I find the door to the library and other door to my right so I take the door to my right and put the key into the key hole. I taken a deep breath and walked into the room looking around to see it lit with candles and to see coffins around the room but the one to catch my eye was the one in the middle.

I walked up to the coffin and pushed the lid off of it and looked inside to see a man laying it like the note had said, taking a step back I watched him sit up. He had a red bandanna, a red cloak with a black top and pants and boots.

"He looks like a sleeping dark Angel, I remember a song named Sleep Well, My Angel." I said to myself.

"Where have I heard that from?" Asking myself seem like a crazy thing but oh well.

"You should leave." The man said to me with a monotone dark voice while looking at me with his "MAKO" enchanted eyes. They looked close to blood red. I nodded to him but then a thought struck me.

"I don't want to leave you hear to sleep anymore." I said to him in a soft whisper. I don't know why but I felt drawn to him. Like the old saying "Like a moth drawn to a flame. Looking up to him with my wine colored eyes and I saw him look back at me.

".." The Man said to me and looked at me with a glare. I wouldn't back down. I met his glare with one of my own.

"I must atone for my sins." The man said to me again with the monotone dark voice. I just stood there in front of him not backing down.

"By sleeping away, that doesn't seem like atoning to me." I said right back to him with a whisper and watched how he did a flip and stood on the corner of the coffin.

"...That is my choice weather I sleep or if I stay awake not yours to make." he said to me in the same voice I looked at him.

"But wouldn't it be easy to atone for them if you was awake?" I asked him in a voice that left no room but to answer. He looked at me with his red eyes and it looked like he let out a sigh.

He just glared at me.

"By the way my names Tifa Lockhart." I said to him and watched him nod then look behind to the door which I turn and shut it.

"You would willingly lock yourself in a room with a man you don't even know his name too?" He asked of me in his monotone dark voice. I looked at him and let a smile over take my face.

"What is to fear if the said person hasn't made a move to hurt me?" I asked him with a soft whisper again. I watched him while he thought this over and I heard the others making their way past where we was and into the library. I had noticed he had heard and looked to me with a perfect raised ebony eyebrow.

"Some friends of mine." I said to him and he just nodded and turn to look at the door then back at me.

"My Names Vincent Valentine, thought you shouldn't really be in here where monsters live." Vincent said to me in his monotone voice. I giggled at this and looked up at him.

"Will you care to come with us, we are trying to save the planet and we are taking on Shin-Ra and you aren't a monster no matter what you think Vincent." I said to him in a whisper of kindness in my voice and I noticed he looked at me in a weird way. Then I heard Yuffie let out a gasp. I hope she don't hear me talking to Vincent, I wanted to keep him talking to me but it was unwise seeing how Yuffie pop out of no where with the rest after their run in with someone in the library.

Vincent noticed the girl and glared at her while I turn around to her and glared at her.

"Yuffie get out." I said to her in a angry whisper. Vincent watched me and the ninja child get into a small word fight.

"No you found something that is very cute." Yuffie said to me in a angry whisper back which I'm sure Vincent heard from the look on his face.

"Yuffie get out before I beat you up." I said to her right back with a very angry tone whisper that she looked shocked.

"You wouldn't hurt a friend Tifa you're too kind." Yuffie said to me with a shocked angry whisper.

"I wouldn't care, you're making me uncomfortable and your also making him feel that way too." I said to her in the most angry and annoyed whisper I could manage to get out.

"I'll tell Cloud you love him!" Yuffie said to me in a whisper of hurry way to black mail me.

"I don't care about Cloud, Yuffie not anymore." I hissed at her in a whisper. Yuffie looked at me in shock.

"That's not true, how can you go from loving him to not loving him in just a few hours?" Yuffie asked me in a whisper and I just glared at her.

"Hes like a brother to me and plus there are WAY more fish out in the sea and hes in love with Aerith so fuck you Yuffie." I said to her in a angry whisper and turn to Vincent to see he had sit back down in the coffin.

Yuffie looked at my back I don't know what was on her face but I walked over to Vincent.

"Please come with us, maybe we'll find the person that did this to you and we can kill him together?" I asked him in a whisper only he could hear and he looked at me with them crimson eyes of his. I wasn't scared of him.

"Leave." Vincent said to me and Yuffie. I turn around on Yuffie and let my fist do the talking I don't care anymore then I stalked out the room so angry I ran right into Aerith knocking her flat on her back while Cloud was yelling at me I kept running I got the the stairs when I heard a wait.

Turning around that it almost made me feel faint. There he was standing. I let a smile light up my face and walk to him.

"Lets go everyone." I said to them and turn around and head up the stairs with him at my heels. As I stepped outside into the dying sun I looked to the sky and felt like something had been lifted off my shoulders. Turning around I noticed Vincent standing some what in the shadows of the Shin-Ra Mansion.

Now to Vincent.

Before Tifa had lifted the coffin lid.

I was in one of my many nightmares of my past I felt someone come into the Mansion above me and thought knowing of it they proby don't know I was down here in in the basement trapped here forever to atone for sins I had made myself.

I could never save "her". I couldn't save her from herself or from her madman of a husband or her child. That is my sin. But then I felt the person move around the outside hallway that I remembered being there and then felt the person stop outside the door. I stilled my body as best as I could and waited and when I taken a breath. That's when I figured out it was a female.

I heard the click of the lock and knew she was coming in here. But I closed my eyes back to the nightmares. I heard her step close to my resting place and I felt my heart race as the lid was lifted off me. I heard her let out a gasp and opened my eyes a crack. She had dark chocolate hair with beautiful wine-brown colored eyes, she was dressed strangely in a white top and black shirt that was really short.

"You should leave." I said to her with my monotone voice and watched her look at me in the eyes.

She nodded to me. I thought she would leave so I was going to lay back down but she shocked me.

"I don't want to leave you hear to sleep anymore." She said to me in a soft whisper. I sit here in shock after hearing her say that. "Why not I'm a monster I deserve to be in this coffin and who are you to tell me I shouldn't be this way." I thought angrily at her.

"..." All I could say to her and I glared at her waiting to see what else she wanted before I gone back to my nightmares to atone. She shocked me yet again and met my glare with one of her own.

"I must atone for my sins." I said to her in a dark monotone whisper. She still don't back down from my glare.

"By sleeping away that doesn't seem like atoning to me." She said to me in a soft whisper. I flip back words and stood on the edge of the coffin I had been sleeping and glared at her some more.

That shocked me more then what she said before. This girl is something if she can meet my glares.

"...That is my choice weather I sleep or if I stay awake not yours to make." I said to her in a whisper monotone voice. She kept looking at me.

"But wouldn't it be easy to atone for them if you was awake?" She said to me in a whisper of softness and left no room but to answer her. I looked at her with my eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"If I knew if he was still alive I'd go kill him, proby is even ejected himself with JENOVA cells knowing that madman." I thought to myself and hearing answer from one of the four demons in my head.

"Hes still alive hes." Galian answered him along with two other voices for Chaos still hasn't woken.

I glared at her before answering.

"By the way my names Tifa Lockhart." She told me with a soft whisper. I nod and look to the door behind her and watch her turn and shut the door.

"You would willingly lock yourself in a room with a man you don't even know his name too?" I asked her with my whisper monotone voice hiding the fact I was somewhat shocked by her doing this.

"What is to fear if the said person hasn't made a move to hurt me?" She had asked me in her whisper. I thought this over and I heard some others in the hall way making their way to the library and I raised a perfect ebony eyebrow at her.

"Some friends of mine." She told me with her whispered voice. I turn to look at the door then back at her.

"My Names Vincent Valentine, thought you shouldn't really be in here where monsters live." I said to her and heard her giggle.

"Will you care to come with us, we are trying to save the planet and we are taking on Shin-Ra and you aren't a monster no matter what you think Vincent." She said to me in a soft whisper of kindness and she noticed I was looking at her in a weird way because one of her friends had come through the door a young looking girl. That let out a gasp. I knew she had heard half of what we was talking about. I felt sad knowing that wasn't going to be able to talk farther with her alone, without this child listening in on us.

So I turn a glare at the young girl and watched how Tifa turn to the girl and glared at her.

"Yuffie get out." I heard her say to the girl and I wasn't really paying any mind to their talk.

"No you found something that is very cute." Yuffie girl said to Tifa in a whisper. I noticed Tifa turn very angry at this and turn on Yuffie. I had a weird look on my face while looking at the both of them.

"Yuffie get out before I beat you up." I heard her say to this Yuffie person which I taken a very disliking to from the minute she step into the room.

"You wouldn't do that Tifa you're too nice to do that to a friend." Yuffie said to her back in a whisper. I was growing tired of this.

"I wouldn't care, you're making me uncomfortable and your also making him feel that way too." I heard her say to her friend in the most angry and annoyed whisper she proby could manage to get out.

"I'll tell Cloud you love him!" Yuffie said to me in a whisper of hurry way to black mail her.

"I don't care about Cloud, Yuffie not anymore." She hissed at her in a whisper. Yuffie looked at her in shock.

"That's not true, how can you go from loving him to not loving him in just a few hours?" Yuffie asked she in a whisper and she just glared at her.

"Hes like a brother to me and plus there are WAY more fish out in the sea and hes in love with Aerith so fuck you Yuffie." I heard her say to her in a angry whisper and turn to back to me to see I had sit back down in the coffin.

Yuffie looked at her back. I noticed she turn around to look at me yet again.

"Please come with us, maybe we'll find the person that did this to you and we can kill him together?" She asked me in a whisper only I could hear and She looked at me with them wine- colored eyes of hers and I noticed she wasn't scared of me.

"Leave." Was all I said to them and turn back to my coffin lid and pulled it over me and turn to close my eyes and heard them leave the room and let my thoughts take over.

"I should go and take my revenge on Hojo for what he did to me and Lucrecia and her child." I said to myself in thought and started to think about it a bit more and then I found myself removing my coffin's lid and stepping out. I walked to the door and turn to look back at the hell hole I had called home for the last 30 years while I was sleeping.

I walk out of the room and notice many others and the girl that had woken me walking ahead almost to the stairs.

"Wait." I said to them and they all turn back to me along with Tifa who let a smile take over her sad face. For some reason I couldn't understand why she would be sad over me not wanting to come with them.

I saw she looked faint but happy all the same to see I was willing to join them on there quest to save the planet. She smiled so brightly. She came close to me and giggled a bit lowly where others couldn't hear her.

"Lets go everyone." She said to them and taken up the stairs with me right behind her walking to the main lobby of the mansion felt like a relief to me apon knowing I'd be able to leave.

As she open the doors and step outside the last few rays of the sun that was setting was kinda bright to my eyes so I stayed to the shadows and watched the others.

The girl that had woken me she seemed to be humming under breath something that sound like wide awake. Thought I'm not sure. I watched her look at the blond and the chestnut haired female. There wasn't pain in her eyes it seem like a happiness yet it wasn't that it was between that and sadness.

let me know what you think of it this is the first time I'm doing a big point of view.


End file.
